Winter Celchu
Winter Celchu was a female human intelligence agent who served the Rebel Alliance and later the New Republic . She was raised as a sister and companion to Princess Leia Organa during the dark years of the reign of the Galactic Empire. Like her close friend, Winter became a pivotal player in the Galactic Civil War, serving in various roles, most notably as a spy. As an operative of Alliance Intelligence, her holographic and audiographic memory gave her a special advantage in piecing together confusing situations or even simply computing data. She was often attached to Rogue Squadron as an intelligence officer, though sometimes under false identities. Winter also served a vital role as Leia Organa's best friend, aide and confidante. She had special relationships with Leia's children, Jacen and Jaina whom she helped raise during their first years of life. She had a long romance with Tycho Celchu, from whom she was often separated by war, but the couple would eventually marry. She was also known to be a close personal friend of Admiral Ackbar. Biography Early life Winter was born on Alderaan in 19 BBY as a result of an affair the child of the senatorial aide of Bail Organa at the time of the Alderaanian crisis. Personality and traits Winter was noted for her stoicism, causing her future husband Tycho to remark that her name well-suited her chilly personality. However, Winter's emotional control was both a coping mechanism for dealing with the destruction of Alderaan and a useful technique she employed in her career as a spy. It also may partly have been a result of her royal upbringing and was in stark contrast to Leia Organa's more emotive style. In her personal life, her stoic nature was also helpful, as it allowed her to spend long periods away from her partner Tycho Celchu while both were involved on missions across the galaxy. It also made her a very reasonable and composed nanny for the often-mischievous Solo kids. In terms of her personal style, Winter could best be described as elegant and stately. Growing up, Winter had better fit the role of "princess" than her friend Leia did, and though Leia eventually grew out of her tomboy phase, Winter retained her regal bearing. Though Winter's line of work often required her to wear practical clothing such as jumpsuits, her tastes were never as functional as Leia's. Indeed, at different times in their adulthood, Leia would remark that Winter seemed fashionable and distinguished even in an old robe and that she favored expensive, impractical clothing made out of materials such as silk. Her most unique trait was her memory, which was both holographic and audiographic. She had perfect recollection of everything that had ever happened to her, and all information that came to her. Across the galaxy, this trait was highly uncommon. Ironically, one other individual who possessed this trait, Imperial officer Kiran Loor, was a contemporary and an enemy of Winter's. Winter's memory proved useful time and time again in her service to the Rebel Alliance and later the New Republic. Eventually, however, this ability would cause her some emotional difficulty, as she remembered every experience, even the most painful, in complete detail. Winter also was a very skilled slicer and a master of disguise, often impersonating her friend Leia. Relationships Tycho Celchu Appearances *''Star Wars: Heir to the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Force Rising'' *''Star Wars: The Last Command'' }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Alderaan Category:New Republic individuals Category:Galactic Alliance individuals Category:Clerical workers and assistants Category:Impersonators Category:Alderaanians